Jauren, Wildest moments
by marcusbutlerlover
Summary: A fanfic for the cousins Joey and Lauren Branning.. from the first day they met aw aw
1. Chapter 1

It was well and truly summer, Lucy and I were sitting in the Beales Plaice eating some chips when we were interrupted by my uncle Derek. Trust him to ruin a pleasant afternoon. He stormed in and grabbed Lucy by the collar of her shirt and dragged her outside into the streets.

"GIVE ME MY GRAND NOW LUCY" Bellowed Derek, by this time everyone was looking, staring at what was going on but everyone was too involved in their own lives to help Lucy.

"GET OFF OF HER DEREK" I screamed "SHE'S MY MATE".

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD CHOOSE YOUR 'MATES' WISER THEN EH'?" Yelled Derek.

"I...I haven't got that much , I am really short of cash at the moment…I'm sorry" said Lucy. Derek gave Lucy the eyes to say 'you're going to pay for this' when out of nowhere… BOOM! A hot guy punched Derek in the face. Lucy quickly escaped.

"Get your 'ands off her you low lying piece of scum" Said our knight in shining armor. Derek threw a punch back but our saviour caught it in mid air.

"WHO THE 'ELL ARE YOU" Derek was obviously angry; he had a trail of blood streaming from his nose.

"You're SON!" He shouted back. The man was evidently my cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy, my cousin and I walked into the chippy.

"Thanks for helping me..?" Questioned Lucy.

"Uh yeah, it's Joey actually" said Joey.

"So you're really my cousin…?" I asked, "I'm Lauren by the way"

"Uh… am I?" He replied.

"Well my dad is your dad's brother" I said, by this time Lucy had gone off to replenish the chip supply ready for the Thursday night rush.

"Well obviously we are then, I've never met another Branning before, can't say I fancied it to tell you the truth" said Joey.

"Yeah well, we ain't all like your old man"

"I can see that, anyway I got to get off" Proclaimed Joey looking at me rather intently.

"Uh Joey, will I ever see you again?" I asked, he seemed like the first decent Branning.

"Hopefully, yeah" and with that, Joey walked off.

"Luce, you going to be alright here now, I'm going to head off"

"Yeah I'm fine… Just as long as that psycho uncle of yours doesn't come in again"

I smiled and walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat down in the park, I couldn't not think about Joey, I know he's family and all that but he was seriously hot, I mean Ryan Malloy hot. I sometimes wonder where Ryan is…

Anyway, skip forward a couple of months and guess who shows up… Joey! All I could do for the past few months was think about him.

I ran out the front door just as Joey walked past our house.

"Joey, you're back!" I was ecstatic!

"Yeah I am, hi Lauren, you alright?" He asked.

"I'm ok thanks, you?"

"Yeah I'm alright, I'm moving in with Alice and Derek though" He said with a somewhat miserable tone to his voice.

"Derek… really, you hate him, haven't you got any mates round here?" I asked trying to find a solution to Joey's problem.

"I have one mate round here Lauren and that's you, you don't have the space" he replied.

"Why don't you bunk with Derek screw him over and get a job in the meantime so you could rent a place" I said.

"That ain't a bad idea Lauren" he said sounding more positive "Is there any jobs round 'ere though?"

"Well our uncle Jack's fiancée, Sharon, she's the manager at R&R the club and she said a couple a nights ago that she needed a barman and my dad, I think he needs a new salesman…" I said.

"Cheers Lauren, I'll see you around" Joey ran off.

"B…bye Joey"


	4. Chapter 4

I sat down on the step outside our house, Number 5 Albert Square, why did he run off like that; did I say something or what? I got off the steps and sat down in the gardens and Derek walked past.

"Good morning Lauren how are you this fine day?" Proclaimed Derek.

"I'm fine, Uncle Derek" I immediately got up and walked into the Vic. Joey was in there, he was grinning to himself with a pint of Lager.

"Alright Joey?"

"Yeah I got the bar tending job at R&R" He said happily.

"Great, when do you start?"

"Tonight" he replied, "Sharon talked me other everything, if you join me, I'll give you a drink on the 'ouse for helping find a job"

"Resulttt!" I said rather over enthusiastically.

"Alright, see you later"

"Bye" I walked off, now it was the mammoth task of telling them that I was going out…

"Mum, I'm going out tonight with Joey" I shouted.

"Joey, who's Joey?" She asked.

"My cousin, uncle Derek's boy"

"Oh is he back now?"

"Yes Mum"

"Oh well that will be nice… Hang on where is Joey staying at the moment?" My mum questioned.

"Derek's place"

"Derek..? But he hates him" replied my mum in surprise.

"Yeah well its better there than here, right I'm off to get ready" I said.

"Don't be too late back and don't get drunk either" Said my mum.

"Ha, me drunk… Never" And with that I ran up the stairs and started getting ready, I wore my black and white striped top, my trusty leather jacket and a royal blue tube skirt, I also wore a pair of Black tights and my black wedges. And off I went about an hour later.


	5. Chapter 5

I was walking down George street thinking, thinking about what a mess I'd made of my life already, I have no boyfriend, I took drugs, I constantly drink, I'm broke, I quit college, I ran my dad over, I have a criminal record... What next eh', none of you know what its like to be the family loser in one like ours. I had arrived at R&R.

"That drink you promised Joey"

"Of course, here you are" replied Joey.

"Thanks" I said smugly.

I went and sat with a bunch of guys I didn't know and got drunker... and drunker and...drunkerer... I stood up but sort wobbled over, One of the guys I had been talking to increasingly the more I drank caught me.

"Oi get your 'ands off her" Shouted Joey, he rushed over. "Right get out mate" Joey helped me up and showed the guys out. He walked me across the club to the bar, "Mate cover for me" and then we set off back home.

We stepped through the front door "You didn't have to walk me all the way home you know" I said.

"Well if uncle Max had known I was out with you, he would have my head on a platter" I chuckled.

"Look Lauren, what you doing going out getting so drunk for anyway" Joey asked.

"None of you know what its like to be the family loser in one like ours who cares if I have no boyfriend, I took drugs, I constantly drink, I'm broke, I quit college, I ran my dad over, I have a criminal record" I was winging too much.

"Well if you don't like your life, do something about it" Joey explained. I don't know what I was thinking but I went over to Joey and pulled him close to me by his jacket and started kissing him with tongues too joey pulled away.

"Look Lauren stop it stop it" Joey said, I felt terrible, I had just made a move on my cousin, I rushed upstairs, and locked my self in my new room, I saw another bed in there, it was a single... then I saw the stuff next to it. Joey was moving in. How, When?


	6. Chapter 6

I ran down the stairs, by this time Joey had gone back to the club.

"Dad" "DAD" I shouted at the top of my voice.

"Alright, keep your hair on" Replied my Dad, Max.

"What are you doing, you cannot just invite people to live in my room without asking for one my permission or the other residents permission" I probably wouldn't of minded Joey kipping in my room but considering I'd tried to kiss him...

"Well Lauren you have the space and Joey couldn't bare to live with Derek so I offered he could stay here"

"No no no, he is not staying here"

"Lauren, the decisions been made, he's family either you go back in with Abi or you go in with Joey"

"Urgh fine I will stay with Joey bu..."

"Excellent" My dad said and he walked off. Great, I went up stairs and got changed and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up, hungover and feeling dreadful I slipped on my gown and dragged myself downstairs, No one was in, it was 11am, Joey was still sleeping so I decided to go and grab some paracetamol. I went into the kitchen poured some water into a cup popped out the tablets and swallowed them. I flicked on the T.V, there wasn't much on so I decided to leave it on 'Homes Under The Hammer'. I got up and walked over and sat on the window ledge, staring at everyone in a relationship, it made me feel worse about Joey last night...

"Morning Lauren" Exclaimed Joey, he came and sat down next to me. I got up.

"I can't do this Joey, pretend like nothing happened, I'm sorry"

"Look Lauren, I only stopped because you were drunk, but now your sober..." Joey got up and walked over to me and tucked my fringe behind my ear, he cradled my back and leaned in to kiss me, his sweet tasting lips locked with mine, he kissed me tenderly, he slipped his tongue into my mouth and swirled it around a bit, he withdrew his tongue and I bit his lip lightly. I stop kissing him and pulled away.

"We can't do this" Joey looked at me and went in for another kiss, I stopped him, "We're cousins".


	8. Chapter 8

Bring bring went my phone, it was Whitney, the ringtone echoed round the empty kitchen where I was sat... all alone. I picked it up.

"alright Whit"

"Yeah I'm alright, meet me in the Vic. for a drink"

"Ok... any reason why?"

"I tell you later, see you lauren"

I grabbed my bag and left out the back door, hoping Joey wouldn't hear me... I arrived at the Vic. and saw Whit sitting with Tyler.

"What's so urgent Whit?"

"Lauren I think I've broken my finger" She placed her hand on the table.

"AW, your engaged! Joker, room for another?" I sat down and Tyler got me a large V&T my favourite.

"Thanks Tyler"

"It's alright Lauren"

Us 3 sat down at that table for hours, drinking, chatting, chatting and drinking and before I knew it, it was 10:30pm, we'd spent 7 hours chatting.

"I must go Whit, look at the time, thanks for the meal and dinner Tyler"

"Bye Lauren" proclaimed Whitney

I got home and snuck through the front door tipey-toeing as I did so, I turned around and...

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" "ARE YOU DRUNK LAUREN"

"the Vic with Whit and Tyler and no I'm not, is Joey in bed yet Mum"

"I am not pleased with you at all and no, he is watching some dodgey car program"

"Ok night then Mum" I said, dashing upstairs before Joey found out I was back.


	9. Chapter 9

The phrase time is a good healer is an understatement, I came downstairs to find dad and Joey looking for a flat for Joey.

"Morning Lauren" said Joey, I smiled, it was like nothing had happened.

"Joey, do you want some help" My dad left sneakily without either of us realising through the back door until...

"Dad, you found anything yet?" there was no reply. I turned around and he was gone.

"Right Lauren you drama queen, have a look through this one, if you can't find anything then I shall have to look for places further away" Joey said.

Further away... What did Joey mean, 1 hour away, 2 hours away...?

"Right I'm off to sit down" replied Joey breaking my train of thought.

"You can't just leave me Joey"

"Good luck Lauren!" And with that Joey walked off.


	10. Chapter 10

After about what felt about 15 ½ days of rooting through papers, hunting down bedsits; I had managed to find something above McClunkys the chicken place, where Joey could move, I didn't want him to leave, I think I love him…

Joey was in the lounge, I bought in the phone, I had the phone number in my hand too, he was sitting there looking at my drawings, they were nothing special, just people, I like being on my own, but I also like just going out and going on the tube and getting people's faces down. I had also in my hand, the numerous pictures of Joey I had drawn, although he is my cousin, I can't help but be attracted to him.

I handed Joey the phone he looked up, "These are amazing, I never knew you could draw so well" I went over, awkwardly embarrassed, "Yes well any..." The pictures of Joey I had under my arm slipped out and fell everywhere, he picked one up and looked at intently for a minute or so, and then he looked at me. We had one of those 'connection moments', I stared into his eyes "Lauren, I love them" my neck tilted to the side as he stroked the side of my face, he tucked my fringe behind my ear, as he did so I said, "We not doing this Joey", we both looked in each other's eyes and walked, awkwardly laughing.

We both stopped dead in our tracks, then turned around, it was just a feeling, we had to be together, not to mention the sexual tension, we hurried over to each other and started madly, passionately kissing, we took it over to the sofa, and thinks just happened from there, it felt so right, but so wrong…

I got up and put my clothes back on, I couldn't believe what I had just done, I slept with my cousin, I walked away from the sofa into the kitchen and got a drink of water, I wasn't thinking straight, I just had a rush of emotions going through my head.

_Joey really is the most handsome guy on earth, I love him, as a lover and as a cousin, I can't help myself when I am around him, he makes me feel safe, beautiful and well…me, I love him, but we can't be together, but then again it's not illegal_

I was standing in the kitchen sipping a glass of water, terrified of the consequences, completely oblivious to my surroundings. Joey walked in, he switched off the tap, it must have been running for 10 minutes.

"Look Lauren, what happened it was different, special, not like anything else" I heard Joey say, I didn't look at him or even acknowledge him.

"What, you can't even bare to look at me now" I turned round.

"I think you better go Joey" Joey, shuffled past me, I couldn't believe what I'd just said, I had just told the only boy I ever loved to go away,


	11. Chapter 11

I sat down in the lounge with my coffee, it had been a long day, just as I had been getting comfortable my dad walked in and being the type to take the moral high ground, he gave me a job. A job on top of today, could my day get any bloody worse?

"Lauren, I thought you were out?"

"Um no, I couldn't face the enforced battle of the dodgy cafés in Albert Square"

"Right well you're going have to Lauren, I've got a job for you"

"Fine"

"That was easier than expected" Said my dad, he dumped a massive box of flyers with promotional offers for the car lot on the table where I was sitting "Right I want you to stuff these envelopes with these flyers and hand them out to hundreds of doors".

I stared at them "Have we got money issues?" I asked.

"No it's just a tough economy at the moment" He replied… He had a tone of worry to his voice.

"Well you could always cut down on the wedding, Mum wouldn't mind…" My dad looked at me

"You probably think we're mad getting married again" He said, I looked at him and looked back at the flyers.

"Yep that's one way of putting it…"

"Well when you're in love Lauren, you do things others people think are mad" I looked at my Dad, I immeadiatly thought of Joey, who cares what other people think… I love Joey, I'm not letting him go…

"C…can I do this later…" I got up and dashed out the front door.

"No you can't Lau…" It was too late, I had already left.


	12. Chapter 12

I had a stabbing feeling in my tummy, almost like period pains but worse, they were relentless, they also had relentless guilt attached, I couldn't run and try to find Joey anymore, I felt as if I was going to cripple over, be sick.

I sat down outside the Vic. and coiled over, I sat up and looked around for someone I knew to help me, I thought I was going to die. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Joey, I got up despite how I was feeling. I also saw My mum and Dad driving out the square with Abi and Oscar, they were off to the speech therapy clinic for Oscar and Oscar refused to go unless Abi came.

"Joey stop, wait" I got up and hobbled over.

"What, what d'you want Lauren"

"Where were you" I said angrily, there was that stabbing feeling again, the guilt had gone now.

"I was going, you told me to go remember"

"That's because I wasn't thinking straight, I had just slept with my cousin, Me and you, it wasn't going to stop because it can't, It can't Joey, I was scared, terrified, but you know what you said, about it being special did you mean it?"

Joey nodded, "You?" he said.

I nodded, that stabbing feeling came back I crippled over again, I kept telling myself to ignore it. I resumed upright position, Joey put his hand on the side of my face and tucked my hair behind my ear, the Vic. alley was right next to us. We walked along it and hid out the back of the Vic, Joey, taking control pushed me against the wall and came right up close and started passionately kissing me. Joey slipped one hand behind my head and the o my lower back, I pushed forward into Joey's groin, he took a couple of steps back and was stopped by the wall, we continued to kiss until Whitney and Tyler heard something.

"Tyler whats that, Listen, it sounds like someones getting off behind the Vic..." Said Whitney

"It does, lets have a look" replied Tyler.

We heard footsteps coming up the alley way.

"What shall we do Joey" I said in a frantic whisper..

"I don't know" he replied.

"Right well we'll have to go inside the Vic"

"We can't Lauren"

"Well we'll have to unless you want to get rumbled" I walked over to the double doors and opened them, I beckoned Joey. He followed.

"I swore I heard someone Tyler, I could hear moaning.." She told Tyler in the exact spot where I'd been getting off.

"I thought so too Whit, oh well, I need to get back to the stall, See ya!" Tyler walked off followed by Whitney.

"That was too close Joe" the stabbing feeling came back. "Ow"

"You alright Lauren"

"Rox you in here?" Shouted Alfie, me and Joey froze. "Lauren, Joey... what are you doing in here, come on get out" Shouted Alfie, he was pretty cool considering we were hiding in his beer cellar thing. Alfie walked off.

"Come on Lauren, lets get you home, have a snuggle, watch a film and a curry or something" Said Joey.

"Sounds amazing"

"what you waiting for then Lauren"

"You to help me up, your meant to be a gentleman" I chuckled.

"Drama queen" Joey came over and helped me onto my feet. I took literally 6 steps and collapsed into a heap on the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

The next thing I knew, I'd woken up in hospital, with Joey, the only person I wanted by my side. I was in bits.

"Joey whats happening" I was crying.

"Lauren, your fine, you had appendicitis, it's been removed"

"What I had an operation" by this time, I was hysterical.

"Yeah, I was so scared, I didn't think you were going to wake up, but its fine, they are letting you out today and I get to wait on you hand and foot"

"But what, its like 11am, we were in the Vic at 3 hiding out the back?"

"Oh right you don't know, you stayed in hospital overnight, Your Mum and Dad are going to collect us at 1"

"Ok"

"I got the flat on the plus side Lauren, I'm moving in tomorrow, so you can your room back then"

I instantly burst out crying in tears. "I don't want you to leave Joey, I love you and our 3am chats at night" Joey walked over and hugged me the best he could whilst I was lying down. I cried even harder into his shoulder.

"It's only over the road Lauren, you can come and stay whenever you like"

"B..But how are we meant to talk at night?"I cried even harder.

Joey climbed onto the side of my bed and lay next to me, we sat there talking like we always did a night, I fell back asleep into Joey's arms and eventually Joey did too, we were awoken a few hours later by my mum.

"Lauren darling are you ok"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"It looks like you've been crying"

"Not surprising that, I'd just had an operation and woken up in hospital, thinking I'd time travelled backward 4 bloody hours, finding out I'd been here overnight and Joey had been with me all night and that Joey is Leaving" I started crying again, Joey and mum gave a hug, I felt terrible.

"got everything you two?"

"I came in with myself.. um.. I swear I'm missing something OH YES MY APPENDIX SHALL WE GO AND FIND IT MUM?" Mum and Joey chuckled. "It's not funny"

"come one drama queen, I've had enough of hospitals"

Joey's right we need to go, your dad's waiting in the car.


	14. Chapter 14

I climbed into bed - deflated.

"Night Jo.." I said. I stopped halfway through remembering that Joey wasn't in my room.

I switched off the light and started crying, it wasn't right without Joey I got my phone and sent Joey a text..

_Joey Pls come back, I miss you, I cant sleep without you :( L x_

I put my phone down next to my pillow to wait for a reply, I waited a whole extra hour before I received a reply saying..

_Lauren sneak out and join me I can't either J x_

What was I mean't to do? I obviously couldn't be rude and reject the offer could I.. I got up and looked at the clock, it was 12:27, My mum and Dad were in bed so I slipped on my PJ bottoms and a white top, I put my checked coat on and grabbed my converse.

I crept down the stairs being careful as to not wake up my family, I turned the kitchen light on and scribbled a quick note saying..

_Left my phone at Joey's, expecting an important phone call tomorrow just popped out to get it L x_

I put my shoes on, turned off the light and opened the back door. I walked don the side of our back garden, nearly tripping over one of Oscar's many toys. I opened the back gate and went round the back of the garages behind our garden and came out the side of The Masood's house. I ran across the square and popped into McClunky's to get a midnight snack for me and Joey.

"Alright Fats, didn't know you did Night shifts!?"

"Luscious Lauren, I do now, what you doing in here so late baby g?"

"Going to Joey's I cannot bare my family"

"Well Joey doesn't live in the shop"

"I know that you nut, I've come to get a snack for us 2"

"Oh right well then, chicken meal for 2?"

"Sounds great Fats"

"Here you are, that will be £5.60 then"

I reached into the pocket of my gown, I only had a fiver.

"Fats.. you don't have 60p do you?"

"Oh leave it, im sure can spare 60p"

"Thanks, well here's the £5"

"ALright see you later sweet"

"Bye Fats" I left for Joey's.


	15. Chapter 15

I climbed the stairs at the back of McClunkies, I got to Joey's, it was a pokey set of stairs, a bit scummy but it'll do. I opened the door, Joey hadn't locked because he knew I was coming.

"Joey you in here?" I could really not see him, i was literally one room with a divider and a separate bathroom. I took off my shoes.

"uuh, Yah, I actually don't think I can miss you if I'm honest!"

"Well, at least it's out from your roof"

"But Joey, I do not want you too leave!"

"Well Lauren look, if we are too, um, cosy around your family like at the hospital, literally snuggled up together... in the same bed, people might... assume we're cousins and our relationship can't get out?"

"Let 'em. All I care right now is you" I walked over to Joey and wrapped my arms round his neck, I placed my lips on his, he pushed me up against the wall, without taking his lips off mine he undid my coat and tossed it aside. Joey Picked me up again without taking his lips off mine, I wrapped my legs around his middle and he placed me down on his bed, I unwrapped my legs and sat up slightly, Joey slid my top up and took it off, by now I had a grin on my face, I slid my PJ bottoms off carefully and tossed them aside. I continued to passionately kiss Joey, I undid his PJ bottoms as well, I took them off and I quickly got up. I pushed Joey onto the bed and straddled him, I started tickling him, he was uncontrollably, he started to tickle me back and I rolled off of him on my back and he got up and we started Play fighting on the edge of the bed, it was the best feeling ever.

What always goes with play fighting is sex... obviously, and that's what sort of.. kind of, essentially what happened, we both suddenly stopped, realizing we were practically adults and stared into each other's eyes, like what happened when we slept together for the first time, only it wasn't awkward. He leaned down and kissed me, I sat up and undid my bra and Joey slid my knickers off, I did the same to him. We both got more in the centre of the bed and started having sex - I certainly won't be going any deeper into that part of the story!


	16. Chapter 16

We lay there, cuddled up together, naked but covered by the duvet so we were warm, I had my head resting the Joe's shoulder and we both had our eyes shut.

"Joey, we shouldn't have to be here, hiding like it something to be ashamed of"

"I know Lauren, does it matter we are cousins? I still love you, in fact, I love you more than anyone on earth"

"I know, it's not fair"

We both eventually fell asleep and I was swiftly awoken...

"Joey, Wake up.. what was that"

"W..aa...?"

"Joey, look at the time, its 8am I have to go"

"Urgh Lauren, it's still the night time"

"What if my mum steps through the door and finds us naked in bed!?"

"Fine go.. I'll miss you" Joey made a sad face.

"Me too, Love you" I gave Joey a kiss on the cheek and stood up..

"Owww or, I'm sore"

"Worth it Lozz" I winked at Joey, got dressed and left.


End file.
